New Year Snail
'''New Year Snail '''is the fifty-first episode of Leader Plankton! and the sixth episode of Season 3. The previous episode is How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa and the next is Snail Slave. Plot Leader Plankton escapes his prison cell and as a part of his New Year's Resolution, kidnaps Snailster Gary and makes him his pet. Story "I can't believe those idiots locked m up in my own prsion cell! And now I have to celebrate 2014 in a prison cell. I should be celebrating by getting my revenge! How am I ever going to get out of here?!? Oh wait," Leader Plankton said and then easily stepped out of the prison cell due to how small he was. "Well, that was easy. Now time to plot my revenge! ...What should my revenge be? Hm....I know! Since people people seem to love their pets for absolutely no reason, I'll kidnap Snailster Gary and use him against them!" Leader Plankton laughed evilly. Meanwhile at Anti-Plankton, Cry Whale was looking at two pairs of shoes when she turned to Black Sponge. "Which pair of shoes should I wear?" she asked. "Does it really matter which shoes you wear on the missions?" Black Sponge said, deadpan. "Of course it matters! If I don't make this choice, I'll die!" Cry Whale explained, overdramatically. "Ugh," Black Sponge facepalmed. "Howdy, yall. Have any of yall seen Snailsta Gary?" asked Sir Sandy. "...Did you just say Snailsta?" asked Black Sponge. "Yeah why?" asked Sir Sandy. "Because you said it incorrectly. It's Snailster, not Snailsta. And Gary's in the kitchen. He's probably mad since you said his name incorrectly." said Black Sponge. Timmy rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was an explosion. "It came from the kitchen!" Sir Sandy shouted and they ran to the kitchen where a gaping hole was. "They took Snailster Gary!" gasped Black Sponge. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" shouted Cry Whale and she began crying. "Oh boy," said Black Sponge, deadpan. "Finally, I have Slugster Gary!" Leader Plankton said, grinning evilly. "Meow," corrected Snailster Gary. "I don't care what your name is! Besides, the mind controlling shell rub should be working at any moment!" Leader Plankton said, grinning. At hearing that Leader Plankton had placed mind controlling shell rub on his shell, Snailster Gary activated his fighting shell and sprang into action. "AAAAHHHH!" Leader Plankton screamed as Snailster Gary lifted up his foot, about to smash the tiny ruler. But instead of smashing Leader Plankton, Snailster Gary simply put his foot down and reverted to his normal self. Leader Plankton grinned and laughed evilly. "Finally! Now that I have Slugster Gary, I can use him as my slug slave! This will be perfect! Now I finally have someone to aid me in ruling this wasteland!" "What about me?" asked Musical Squid. "And me?" asked Cheapskate Krabs. "And what about me?" asked Bodyguard Patrick on the moon. "Patrick, stop talking to yourself and help me decide what shoes to wear!" Quag shouted. "Does it really matter what type of shoes you wear while you rule Tinnington?" asked Bodyguard Patrick. "Yes!" shouted Quag. "Yeah, but you guys just build weapons! And Patrick's on the moon so...THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SLUG WILL HAVE TO FOR NOW," said Leader Plankton. "Sir, that's a snail," said Musical Squid, deadpan. "I don't care what type of rodent it is!" shouted Leader Plankton. Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2013.